


Peter is definitely on the highway to Hell

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Post-DOFP, occurs during xma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Peter really should have said something to Erik earlier about their familial relationship but to be fair, he wasn't really given a chance.





	

Peter Maximoff was used to waking up in strange places. When he was first using his powers, more often then not he would over exert himself and pass out.

Usually, this meant waking up on the side of the road or by strangers in a homeless shelter or places like that. They usually didn’t believe him when he told them he wasn’t homeless or a drug addict. Thankfully, by then he was usually back to top speed so it wasn’t much of a problem to get out of there fast. (To be honest, Peter couldn't blame them- he didn't exactly look like a normal functioning person(Plus Xavier claimed they weren't human in the sense of humans as most people know it.))

This time, there was definitely something different. The bed he was on was comfortable- like fancy ritzy hotel comfortable. 

(Stealing mattresses was a bitch to do which was why he rarely did it and when he did it was usually for one of his sisters or his mom.)  
He was also unbearably hot- like he had somehow gone south instead of north of D.C. Actually, fuck was it summer? He couldn’t remember at the moment.   
It still felt way too hot, plus with his enhanced metabolism it was making it even hotter. 

Opening his eyes, Peter discovered he really had no idea where he could be. This place looked like it would be out of some kind of middle eastern movie or something- definitely nothing like this in the states. 

He was on a short couch (Chaise- his twin corrected.) It was comfy yeah, but weird sort of like what he saw in a movie once about a captured princess or something. The room was wide and spacious, sparsely decorated with a table in the center with fruit and a jug probably filled with water. On one side were huge windows, a gentle breeze which was doing nothing to cool him down, made the thin curtains dance. Hell, they didn’t even look like curtains more like silk that someone strung up.   
Sitting up to pull of his silver jacket, Peter draped it over the side of the chaise then stood. When he tried to run was when he found out there was a manacle around his ankle the end of it holding a chain which seemed to curve or melt into the metal of the chaise’s main structure. 

What. The .Hell. 

1\. Why would anyone have a piece of furniture like this?  
2\. Who would be able to just combine two completely different metals like this  
3\. Where the fuck were his shoes? (Yeah, he could still run without them but fuck would it hurt!)  
The young mutant had a terrible feeling that he knew who had done it- he just couldn’t figure out why. What was the point of kidnapping him? Had he been kidnapped? 

The last thing the silver haired man recalled was seeing the remains of his Father’s home in Poland. It was terrible- what the Polish men had done to his Step-mother and half-sister. The little girl, Nina if he’d understood the news broadcast correctly, wasn’t even 10.  
For a second, Peter had made the mistake of thinking of Lorna in that position causing him to get sick. Which-totally gross.

He’d left to go to the Xavier’s place and he’d gotten there just as some kind of explosion was going off. Peter knew he’d been able to get everyone out in time when something grabbed him? The others, what he could remember- were being picked up by the government. Xavier wasn’t there. The government took Hank and Mystique. Someone dressed in a green army uniform had grabbed him when something pushed him back into a tree then he became part of the tree? 

The figure, dressed in some kind of armor had lifted him up and taken him through some blue (or maybe it had been purple?) void. Then he’d definitely passed out. 

So whoever had taken him likely had also had taken Xavier who was probably nearby. 

If he could break the damn chain! While he tried breaking the chain, he projected his thoughts outward like he'd been taught once.   
'Charles! You there, man?'  
“Peter!” Within his head, Peter heard the posh British voice. Xavier sounded scared. With renewed energy and passion, Peter pulled at the chain, trying to run as fast as he could to try to break the chain. 

“I wouldn’t try that if I were you. That metal is pure platinum.” In the now open doorway stood his Father. He looked different then the last time he’d seen him in person. Erik looked more feral, like a rapid animal about to strike. 

“I may not be a telepath like Charles, but I can you’re afraid of me.” 

The Speedster shook his head,  
“Nonotreallyofyoumoreofthisplace.” When the metal bender just looked at him blankly, Peter realized that he’d probably spoken too fast. 

“I’m not afraid of you, more of everything else like this weird ass place and the guy that kidnapped me.”

Magneto approached him, one hand brushing past his cheek down to his chin so make Peter look at the man who didn’t know his son stood before him.   
“En Sabah Nur will not hurt you, Quicksilver.”   
He wanted to run, to go as far from here as he possibly could. The way Erik was looking at him was making him distinctly uncomfortable.   
“Pietro, meine name ist Pietro.” The younger man had hoped that speaking German would catch Erik off guard enough to question him but instead the metal bender pulled off his helmet, pushing it away with his hand to land on the table before focusing back on Peter.   
“Pietro,” Erik repeated, a small smile on his face. His eyes looking over the silver haired mutant with an odd kind of hunger filling the speedster with even more fear. 

Shit shit shit- Did revealing he was Romani just make Erik want him more? Why couldn't he just SAY IT?

“You freed me once, now allow me to do the same.” A small part of him hoped that just meant breaking the chain but nope. Magneto moved to pull Pietro against him, pressing his lips against the younger’s. It was insane- his father who didn’t know he was his father was kissing him. 

And it was really awesome (likeohmygodcanthisneverstop) kind of awesome. 

He wanted to pull away, he really did. Peter wanted to explain why this wasn’t okay- that Peter was his son for god’s sake but then Magneto’s hands were everywhere. Pulling off his RUSH shirt to throw it off somewhere, then they were on a bed which Peter either hadn’t noticed or- who the fuck cares this was great. 

Pretty soon, Peter found himself straddling the elder man- his pants and boxers long gone like his shirt. Magneto’s armor dug into his skin but everything else felt too good for him to notice. He felt incredibly small in the grasp of this elder man. Magneto’s strong arms kept him perched atop his lap, one of his hands snaking down Peter’s back. 

He shrieked, he groaned, he cried into their kiss as his unknowing Father opened him.   
“We shouldn’t do this.” The Speedster eventually got out, his hands fisting the fabric of Magneto’s cape(which really who the hell wore a cape- yeah it looked awesome but also slightly ridiculous).   
((and seriously, maroon? Was this why he was so obsessed with silver?))

Erik murmured something in German, which Peter was not actually that fluent in. He probably could have understood it if Magnetos' hands-weren’t-touching-something-that-was-making-him-go-absolutely-insane.

Holy hell why hadn’t he ever had sex before? No time to wonder about that now- not when Erik had them flipped over with Peter trapped beneath him. 

He was hot, horny, trapped confused and about a hundred other things but when the silver haired speedster pulled away to breathe, he saw not just passion in his Dad’s eyes- he saw desperation. Erik needed this, for whatever reason. Maybe he just needed a reminder that there was more to life then pain and loss- that he could feel pleasure. 

Peter wanted to help him, would do anything to please his absent father and if this was what the other mutant needed then okay. (Not to mention that Peter would probably be easier to leave in the end then a son because really Peter was a loser, who in their right mind would want to keep a Kleptomaniac around?)

“You’re so beautiful, libeling” Erik murmured, brushing back Peter’s silver hair which was quickly become slick with sweat. 

“Notreallybutthanks.” 

Erik chuckled, grinning like some kind of human mutant shark. 

“I will make you feel so much and so pleased that by the end you won’t be able to even walk to the other side of the room.”

Then the damn Bastard did. Peter had been afraid that, like everything he did, it would end too fast but Erik wouldn’t let him cum. As curious as he was to how that was even possible but he couldn’t focus on that. Not now. Not when Magneto’s unimaginable girth was burying itself within Peter, making him dig his fingers into Magneto’s now bare shoulders- earning a growl from the elder.   
Quicksilver practically screamed as Erik brought him back from the edge once more. Was he crying? There had been so much, pleasure and pain that Peter just wanted release. 

“Please, please I need to cum.” 

Erik bit his ear, moving downward to kiss at his neck. He was going to have a ton of bruises, considering his pale skin ,it was going to look like a fuckin Jackson Pollux painting. 

“Say you’ll never let anyone else touch you.”

“Yes-fine!”

“Be mine and only mine.”

“Your’s,”Peter cried, his legs digging closer against Erik’s, hands digging into the man’s back. “Only your’s.”

“Swear it.” 

Peter did, he screamed it, said it, whispered it over and over again. He didn’t know that En Sabah Nur was binding their very souls together in ways neither of them would have imagined. Then again, Peter probably wouldn’t have cared. At least, not till later. 

“Good boy,” The metal-bending mutant murmured, finally letting him cum, thus staining both mutants. Erik following suit not a moment later.   
“Fuck,” Peter muttered, falling back against the bed, his body limp. He couldn’t move even an inch- it all felt too good, too exhausting.   
“Rest mein silbernes Futter.”   
Peter tried to reply, or to grab at Magneto to make him stay because wouldn’t that be nice?  
“I will return, Pietro.”  
The elder mutant wasn’t kidding, Peter slept for the next several hours somehow both in peace and turmoil.

**Author's Note:**

> I am FASCINATED with Peter and Erik's relationship. Expect more like this because reverse star wars is still star wars.


End file.
